The Man In Black
by Abandoned Anarchy Angel
Summary: What would happen if Jacob proposed to Renesme and she said yes but then fell for a new vampire in town? Not knowing his secret Renesme attempts to find out in the meantime falling for the man in black... Which one must she let die to save the other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! Like all of my other stuff this was just a random idea and I hope you enjoy it! Please go to my profile and read my other stuff! Thanks! The couples in this are cannon. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I did not create Twilight or its ****amazing**** characters.**

**The proposal:**

Hey everyone! My name is Renesme (or Nessie). I am a vampire and I live with my mom Bella, dad Edward and their family. I didn't become a full vampire until around last year. I grew up extremely rapidly so I couldn't go to school until I was seventeen and stopped getting older.

As I grew up I was great friends with Jacob. He supposedly imprinted on me when I was born so I grew up to fall in love with him. We first kissed when I was fifteen; much to mom's despair but I loved him too much to stay away. I am nineteen human years old now and am going to high school here in Alaska.

Jake hadn't been going but I persuaded him to. I was so nervous and I didn't know what to expect. My dad had been teaching me from home but to fit in to society they decided to send me to high school. Everybody stared at us on our first day; of course, we were all beautiful.

There was Rosalie, stunning even for a vampire, Alice, tiny and pixie like, beautiful again, Emmett, massive muscles, Jasper, demented looking from trying to deny a diet from human blood, mom and dad, they had this uniqueness about them; and Jake and I, well, I know he was so big and strong but I don't know what was so different about me.

Around school we were referred to as 'The Cullens.' The Cullens; i.e. the freaks. Nobody could understand why we kept to ourselves or were so smart and outstandingly beautiful. When we first arrived, boys in Edwards Volvo and girls in Rosalie's red Mercedes; we got thrown some envious and strange looks.

I don't think that I could've gotten through it without Jake. He was so strong; I just wanted to run out of the school but he kept me there. He told me that everything would be alright and that people would stop seeing us as freaks eventually.

One day he said that he was too tired to go to school and told me that I'd have to face it on my own. I was petrified. "Jake! You can't let me go on my own! What will I do without you?!" I exclaimed. "Nessie, you can't depend on me every day. You need to face these things on your own," he said trying to suppress laughter.

"Why don't I look after her?" Rosalie asked. "Would you?" he asked. "Sure!" she exclaimed putting her arm around me. Rosalie was like a second mother to me. When my mom was changing into a vampire Rosalie looked after me; she's one of my earliest memories.

As well as I seeing her as a second mom she sees me as a daughter. I felt so sorry for her; most mothers would've killed for a permanent body of an eighteen year old, immortality and beauty and all Rosalie wanted was a child.

We had a few problems when I started to fall in love with Jake. They have never gotten on; my earliest memories of them were of them fighting, it's quite funny to look back on really. Although, for my sake they put their differences aside and it seems almost effortless for them to get on now.

"Fine so," I sighed knowing that I was defeated. "Yes!" Rosalie exclaimed and walked me out to her car. "Nessie, everything's going to be just fine," she smiled. "How can I go through today without Jake," I exclaimed. "Alice and I will help you. And afterwards we can go shopping!" Rosalie smiled.

"Yeah Renesme; you'll have a great time tonight believe me!" she smiled. Alice was so like my sister. We got on so well; in a way Rosalie was like my sister but I liked her more than that. Not that I didn't like Alice!

We drove to school and as usual all of the guys were starting at us laughing. "Hey Rosalie Cullen! Wanna come to the dance?!" one of them laughed. "Ugh! So totally not!" she shouted back looking disgusted. Alice and I were in stitches. "Hey Nessie!" a guy called.

Oh no! It was Mick! Supposedly the son of an annoying guy called Mike Newton who hounded my mom in high school. Alice and Rosalie were laughing. Mom avoided him so he wouldn't say anything back to Mike. "Hey Mick!" I greeted trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Nessie, I was wondering would you go to the spring dance with me?" he asked...for the thousandth time! "Mick, I've told you that I'm going with Jake," I sighed perhaps sounding a little too harsh. "Oh, fine then," he said sourly and walked off. _Stupid Jake, I could take him, he thinks he's so big... _ I heard Mick mumble as he walked off. Rose and Alice were laughing.

"Oh shut up!" I chuckled and we headed into class. The day went so slowly without Jake. I had nobody to talk to in class because he was the only one from my family that was in any of my classes. Each class dragged on and on and I couldn't wait to get home to see him.

As soon as the bell went I ran out as quickly as I could (in front of humans) to get to dad's car and drive home to Jake. Alice was waiting by his car. Damn it! "Nice try Nessie hun but we're getting you a lovely dress to show to Jake. "Where's mom?" "She's gone home," she replied. Ugh!

They took me shopping and it lasted like forever. I usually loved shopping (Rosalie introduced me to the pleasure once I was able to walk) but today I just really didn't want to be there. Alice picked me out a pink dress.

After trying it on they finally let me go home! When I got in the whole house was decorated. What the hell was going on!? I think that Jake needs to speak with you in the sitting room," Esme smiled. I was like my mom and hated surprises. "What's he done?" I asked.

"You'll like this surprise!" Alice exclaimed. "Whatever," I said and walked into the living room and Jake was there. "Nessie, I would've set up a meal but I know you don't eat so will this bouquet of flowers will do," he smiled.

He handed me a dozen, handpicked roses. "Wow...they're beautiful...but what's this all about?" I asked. "Nessie, I wasn't tired today, I just needed to be away from you for a while," he said. "Why? Have I done something wrong?!" I exclaimed.

"No Nessie nothing like that!" he exclaimed. "We've been going out for two years now and I'm madly in love with you. There's nobody else I could even imagine being with... and that's why I need to ask you something," he said getting up off the chair.

"What is it?" I asked. "Renesme Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?" he asked after getting down on one knee. "Jake! Oh my God I'd love to!" I screamed jumping into his arms. Then the rest of the family came in smiling.

"Congratulations sweetie!" Bella said giving me a hug. "Yeah Renesme!" Rosalie exclaimed in unison with Alice and Esme. The boys were just smiling.

I couldn't believe it; Jake and I were actually getting married! That was the one thing I really didn't expect! I was so happy! And so was he! Life couldn't have gotten any better...or so I thought.

**Sorry if this was a little boring! I just wanted to give you some background to my interpretation of what happened after Breaking Dawn. I promise the story will take off in the next chapter! Please review! Bye peoples!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Please review this one and I hope you enjoy it! Please go into my profile and check out my other stories! Thanks! Happy reading!**

**The Man in Black:**

Oh my God! I was so ecstatic! Jake and I were getting married! I couldn't believe it! This is what I'd always dreamed of! This was the feeling that dreams were made of! Wow! Alice, Rose and I were planning the wedding. We wanted mom to help but she didn't like parties so she didn't.

Days went by and I felt like Jake and I were growing closer and closer (which I didn't think possible). Unfortunately there were some rouge vampires on the loose so Jake and I had less time to spend together. He was considering dropping out of school but he stayed in for me.

He was missing a lot of days in school which upset me; I missed him being there. I was stuck sitting beside Mick in most of the classes (bad). He kept asking me to the spring dance. It was getting on my nerves. I had asked Jake to have a word with him but he refused. Ugh! I had to keep letting him down nicely.

Jake hadn't been in school for a few weeks so Carlisle pretended that he was bedridden. Mick was ecstatic, when he heard that he saw it as his chance to win me over (yawn). I was miserable in school; Mick wouldn't stop hounding me and I was really missing Jake. I was considering skipping school for a while until one day I met this mysterious guy.

I was in Biology blanking out Mick telling me about the new comics that had come out and I was thinking about Jake. I used to worry so much when he went out fighting vampires; I was always afraid that he may not come back.

Then Mr. Meyer came in. "Okay class! Quieten down I would like to introduce you to a new student!" he shouted quietening down the whole class. "Okay class, this is Sameth," he began. "Please tell the class about yourself," Mr. Meyer said.

He was so hot! He had jet black hair which was slightly all over the place, dark eyes which looked golden but probably green; he had perfect white teeth, very pale complexion, doaty dimples and perfect facial structure. He had an extremely gorgeous figure and was very well toned. He was about six foot one inch tall and he wore all black.

"Um...my name is Sameth, Sameth Prinston. I come from Hollis in Kansas, I am seventeen years old. My parents died when I was a young baby so I was adopted by Holly and Benjamin Prinston. I just moved here last week...That's it really," he smiled.

"Thank you Sameth, please make him feel welcome, there seems to be an empty seat so would somebody please volunteer to sit with Sameth?" "I will!" I screamed maybe a little too enthusiastically. "Thank you, Mick would you please move to the back of the room?" Mr. Meyer asked. Mick looked so angry; he grabbed his books roughly and stormed to the back of the room.

Sameth glided down to my table and gently and neatly laid his books on the table without saying a word. I looked up at him and I felt an electric current between us. It felt strange but nice.

He smelled absolutely fantastic, there was a very sensual smell of...mint? I couldn't describe what it was but it was fantastic! I looked more closely at him. He had his left ear pierced twice on the bottom with two round, small ear rings, his hair and dark features matched his clothes. He was dressed all in black.

He had this very sensual charm about him; even without speaking he could charm you, it was something about his demeanour. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I kept peeking out of the corner of my eye; he'd sometimes look too and when we'd both look we'd look away quickly.

Then I could see Sameth out of the corner of my eye looking at me in a very sort of judgemental way. I couldn't understand it. I could feel his breath pelting off the back of my neck. It sent shivers down my spine; igniting this electric current.

A part of me felt like he hated me. I didn't know; it was the way he looked at me, I wasn't sure whether he was staring or glaring. The whole class went extremely slowly; it was the last class of the day so I didn't have to worry about seeing him all day. I just wanted to get home.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the bell went. He got up straight away and walked out as quickly as I did. Alice was going shopping that day so it was just Rose and I in the car that day. Mom was taking a week off because they were doing blood experiments in biology and she was never good with blood.

"Rose can I please ask you something?" I asked. "Sure honey what is it?" she smiled slowing down the car so we could talk. "Did you ever sit near somebody and when their breath hits you or you're just near them you get a shiver down your spine and a feeling of an electric current?" I asked realising afterwards how strange it sounded.

"That's love honey. That's how I feel with Emmett..." she smiled. "Are you feeling like that with Jake?" he chuckled. "Um...yeah..." "Well, at least it's not anybody else anyway," she laughed. "Yeah," I laughed manically.

When we got home I went straight into the sitting room to Jake, "Hey honey!" he greeted. "Hey honey!" I replied sitting down and he putting his warm arm around me. I cuddled into him. "Are you ok? You seem kind of tense..." he asked. "I'm fine, it's just stupid Mick getting on my nerves," I lied.

"You should tell him how you feel, there's no point lying to him about it..." he said. "Yeah," I sighed. I couldn't stop thinking about Sameth all night. I couldn't put my finger on it until the next day...

I was in the same class as Sameth for every subject so I could get a chance to talk to him...find out why he didn't like me for what seemed like no reason. Mick was out sick (woohoo!) so I was sitting on my own in every class, the teachers put me sitting beside Sameth in every class.

Our first class of the day was Physics. He finally broke the monotony that had been between us and he spoke. "You must be Renesme, or Nessie," he smiled putting out his hand, I shook it, "You must be Sameth," I smiled. The electric current began to flare up again. It felt so good.

"I'm sorry if I was anti-social or anything like that it's just that yesterday I had a lot on my mind," he smiled showing his perfect white teeth. I took that opportunity to take a good look into his eyes. I was wrong, they weren't gold; they were emerald. The most gorgeous colour I had ever seen.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah," I said slightly mesmerised by his eyes, he was looking into mine, "Renesme are you ok?" he laughed. "Huh? Oh yeah! I'm sorry! Your eyes; they're a very unique colour," I commented feeling idiotic afterwards.

"So are yours, they're so...golden," he said. "Yours are so...emerald," I mimicked laughing afterwards. "I hope you don't mind me asking but where did the name Renesme come from?" he asked. "My mom and dad named me after my two grandmothers 'Renée' and 'Esme'," I smiled. "That's sweet. It's a lovely name, it suits you," he smiled.

"Thanks, Sameth, rare name..." I said. "I was named after my grandfather," he told me. "Cool name, suits you," I mimicked again. "Can't you come up with your own lines?!" he laughed. "You're the first person in this school who's actually spoken to me nicely Renesme!" he laughed.

"Please call me Nessie," I said. "Ok Nessie, please call me Sam," he mimicked. "Can't you come up with your own lines?!" I laughed. "Touché!" he exclaimed. "So Nessie, tell me about yourself," he said. "There's not much to tell really, my parents had me at a young age and had me adopted; I live with my adoptive brothers and sisters...and parents obviously... I used to live in Forks in Washington," I said.

"So, tell me about yourself," I smiled. "Well, I lived in Hollis in Kansas where my parents died when I was a baby... I moved here with my adoptive parents. I have one sister and that's it really," he smiled. "Are you going to the spring dance?" I asked.

"No, I've no body to go with," he smiled. "I could go with you," I smiled without even thinking about what I was saying. "I'm sure you've got about four million friends that would want to go with you," he laughed.

"What would make you think that?" I asked. "Ah come on Nessie! You're smart, funny and beautiful, you probably have a load of people who would want to go with you..." he said. I felt so good when he said that...the best feeling I'd had in a long time.

"Girls would be queuing up to go with you. You're gorgeous, funny, charming and mysterious," I smiled. "When's it on anyway?" he asked. "February," I told him. "Wow...you intend knowing me that long?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked. "You said yourself that I was mysterious, that seems to frighten people off..." he said. His voice was so soft and musical. I loved talking to him. "I like solving mysteries..." I said. "Well I hope you're patient; and also I don't think that you will like this mystery," he said softly. "Why? Too shy to be the superhero?" I asked. "What would you do if I was the villain?" he chuckled. "I like bad friends," I smiled.

"Oh, well you're just going to love me so..." he smiled. "So are you on for the spring dance?" I asked. "Sure!" she smiled.

We went around together from class to class. Many people staring at us. Sameth and I were talking about everything about life and ourselves. I constantly kept coming back to that mystery... which I knew that and strongly intended was going to find out.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I will update as soon as I can! Please review! Oh! And please let me know who you would like Nessie to end up with; either Jake or Sameth? I have a plan as to how to end it but I'd rather not upset anyone. Bye peoples! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Please read, review and check out my profile to see my other stories! Thanks! Happy reading! :D**

**Conspiracy to Lie:**

I spent all of that day trying to figure out what Sameth's secret could be. I considered many things, superman, spider man, batman, radioactive man and any other superheroes you could think of. I couldn't put my finger on it. I got his mobile number and I hounded him with texts to tell me.

"_Sameth, tell me your secret!" "NO," "Oh why not?" "Because...it's a secret!" "Please! Just give me a hint!" "Nope! Sorry Nessie!" _I could hear him laughing inside my head. _"I think there's something fishy about you!" "What!? Sam, what could be fishy about me?!" "What could be fishy about me!?" "Touché Nessie! Don't worry, I'll find out... What are you up to anyway?" "I'm texting you. You?" "Hahaha! Touché again! I'm texting you and laughing!" "I'm running out of credit so I've got to go!" "Ok, see you in school tomorrow?" "Sure!" _and then I turned off my phone before Mick started ringing me again.

I was so bored. Jake was out searching for those rouge vampires with Emmett, Edward and Jasper. Alice was trying to decide what clothes to wear to school tomorrow, Rosalie was looking in the mirror fixing her makeup and Esme was designing a new kitchen for the house; she was bored with the one she had.

Then my mom came in. "Hey Renesme," she greeted sitting beside me. "Are you ok? You seem a little preoccupied..." "It's just school stuff..." I moaned. "Is there someone bothering you...Emmett will sort them out for you," she told me. I laughed, "Mick is just getting on my nerves and I've also...met a new guy..." "Oh?" my mom said looking interested.

"It's not like that; I really like him as a best friend. I'm just afraid that if I get too friendly that Jake might get jealous..." "Don't worry about him! He loves you and trusts you!" mom exclaimed. "I guess..." "Don't worry...if you don't love him then you've nothing to worry about..." she smiled and walked out.

Her words kept playing in my mind; _don't worry...if you don't love him then you've nothing to worry about. Don't worry...if you don't love him then you've nothing to worry about. Don't worry...if you don't love him then you've nothing to worry about. _Why was it bothering me then? I guess that she may have been wrong.

I sat around wallowing all day. Then Jake arrived in the door. "Hey honey!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around him. "Hey Nessie love!" he exclaimed. "What have you been up to all day?" he asked. "Nothing much!" I exclaimed. I was so glad to see him.

Then I imagined Sameth as I was kissing him. I pulled back of a sudden. What was I thinking? Mom got the whole idea of loving Sameth into my head! Damn it! Ewe! "What's wrong?" he asked. "Oh nothing!" I exclaimed. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes positive!" I exclaimed walking back into the living room.

Then I texted Sameth. "_Hey Sameth! I'm so bored! Do you want to meet up in town?"_ I sent him hoping that he would reply quickly. Luckily for me he did. _"Yeah I'd love to! When and where! How about outside Rossi's restaurant in twenty minutes?" "Sure!" _i replied back. I had to see him to prove to myself that I didn't feel anything.

I can't believe I even had those thoughts going through my head! Then I realised that there was a problem with meeting Sam outside a restaurant. He'd take me in and treat me to lunch but I don't eat. I guessed I could throw it away behind his back.

I set off about ten minutes later and arrived five minutes after leaving to find Sam already waiting for me there. "Hey!" I greeted; instantly forgetting the purpose of being there. He smelled great again; more a limey aroma coming from him this time.

"Do you want to have lunch?" he offered. I didn't have the heart to say no and he was probably hungry. "I'd love to!" I exclaimed. He took me in and I just said that I wanted a bag of chips. He ordered a pizza.

We sat down there chatting for ages; I forgetting to be fidgeting with my food to pretend to eat it. After about ten minutes he asked. "Why aren't you eating?" he asked. "I'm sorry but I'm not that hungry... you aren't eating either," I commented only just noticing. "I wasn't hungry either; I just wanted to see if you were." "I wasn't but thanks," I smiled.

We left pretty much straight away and just walked aimlessly around the streets together. We were just talking...talking...talking...and more talking. He was really a great guy; I felt so comfortable around him. "I'm not good for you Nessie," he said. "What!? Why not?!"

"This mysteriousness you pick up from me, it's not off the mark...and if I were to tell you you'd probably send me to the physco ward," he smiled slightly. "You were right about me...and you'd send me to the physco ward if I were to try and explain..." I said glumly.

"Why don't we just tell each other?" I asked. "Why?" "We would both sound insane and probably believe each other," I suggested. "Nessie, I'm sorry but I really can't...I'd be killed if I told," he said. "I wish I could tell you but I can't," he said looking into my eyes.

The electric current that I temporarily forgotten about flared up again. We stared into each other's eyes for a few moments and then we quickly averted our gazes. I took the courage to look at him again. "Well, are you going to make me have to figure this out?" I asked. "Yes but I'd rather you didn't try... I don't want to see you hurt." He said seriously.

"Don't worry Sam, I'm stronger than I look," I laughed; then remembering I was the only one who got the joke," "Does everyone in the school see me as mysterious?" he asked. "Yes...nearly everyone...we call you 'The Man in Black,'" I laughed. "Why?" "Because you've only ever worn black clothes, they match you're jet black hair and your eyes are quite dark too," I told him; I taking the opportunity to talk a look at perfection.

"Oh," he said rather amused. "Can we just talk about something else?" he asked. "Sure," I moaned. Then we kept walking around talking about everything we could think of. He was such a great guy; there was no one I'd rather spend my day with.

We learned about every little detail of each other's lives; except the secrets that we were expecting to find out. Sameth astonished me so much; he had the most musical voice, beauty that was impossible for a human to have, emerald eyes and just pure smart. Also, he never commented on my coldness. A part of me wondered if he was a vampire. I didn't dare ask him in case he wasn't; my family would kill me.

I wasn't sure why Sam didn't keep on at me about my secret, did he respect the fact that I wanted privacy or did he have some idea? I really started to wonder one day when we were walking home from school. Jake had supposedly gotten a very contagious disease and had to be kept in quarantine.

"It's so hard to figure you out," Sam said one day. "I could say the same about you," I replied. "You are so pale," he was saying caressing my face. "Seem to be cold all the time, good at every subject and nobody seems to know where you live," he continued. "I just can't figure it out," he smiled.

"You Sam, you're so pale, your eyes just seem non-human, I just noticed that you are quite cold, also none of us have ever seen your family or home," I said back. "Non-human eh? So you think I'm not human?" he asked. "Maybe," I said. "Any suggestions as to what I may be?" "A zombie maybe, or an alien or a vampire," I said without thinking about the last thing that I was saying.

"I actually have to go," he said suddenly. "What?" "Yeah, I forgot about something very important. I'm sorry Renesme," he said and disappeared...really quickly. A massive part of me wondered was he a vampire... I was a young vampire and wouldn't really know the scent of a vampire...

I went home and had to talk to someone. Firstly, I needed to know was I a full vampire yet, I assumed I was but I wasn't sure, I would've been able to sense vampires otherwise. I needed to talk to somebody that would have my best interests at heart...even if I being with Jake freaked them.

I went up to her bedroom door and knocked on it gently. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's Renesme," I replied. She opened the door. "What's wrong Ness?" she asked. "Rose could I please talk to you? I've so many questions and I think that there may be a vampire around the school." "Sure honey come on in," Rose smiled and let me in. She closed the door and locked it behind me.

"Rose, I know that there've been rouge vampires about so what I'm about to tell you has to be kept secret... I can block you from dad's mindreading," I told her. "Fine Nessie, what's wrong?"

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'll be updating as soon as possible! Please review! Thanks for reading! Bye peoples!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Please review and check out my other stories in my profile! Happy reading!**

**Finding Out:**

"What's wrong Nessie? Are you ok?" she asked. "There's this guy that I'm friends with in school. There's something about him...he's so mysterious, so beautiful, he smells so good and I don't know what secret he's keeping," I moaned. "What kind of smell are you getting from him?" she asked me.

"One day it's like mint, the next day it's like lime...it varies but it's so damn good. And his eyes...they're so beautiful...they're emerald," I said sighing. "You do know that you're not a full vampire? You're only a half vampire... I think that you're changing..." she told me.

"I was almost positive that I was a full vampire," I sighed again. "Obviously not...if you were you'd be able to pick up the scent... you can pick up something so I'd say you're changing. You should talk to Carlisle about this, he really should know," she told me. "Please! I don't want anyone to find out!" I screamed. "He won't say it to anybody, you know that, we can just tell him that you're fully turning," she suggested.

"Ok then," I sighed knowing I was defeated. She walked up with me to Carlisle and explained everything –leaving out Sameth-. He said that he'd speak to mom and dad about it when it was taking big effect but for the moment we should keep it quiet.

We were driving to school one day and Rosalie wanted to speak with me alone just before going in. Mom and Alice left because Alice wanted to pick mom out a dress for the wedding so Rose and I were alone. "I can't sense any vampires at the moment apart from us," she told me. "He doesn't come in for another ten minutes usually, I told her.

We just sat at her car waiting for him to drive in. "Have those vampires killed anybody else?" I asked. "There were three humans found last night; drained of their blood; we think that there are about four of five vampires at work out there," she told me. "Wow," I said.

Rosalie started sniffing the air, "Is he here?" she asked. "Yes, he's just driving in, do you want me to introduce you so you can get a better smell?" I asked. "Yes please," she smiled. We walked over to him; "Sorry about yesterday Nessie; something urgent came up," he said turning around looking wide-eyed as he saw Rosalie.

"This is my adoptive sister Rosalie," I told him. They both shook hands and Rosalie was smiling. He looked very shocked. "It was nice meeting you," Rosalie smiled. "Yeah, you too," he said. "Can I please steal Nessie from you for a moment?" she asked. "Sure," he smiled looking flabbergasted. "He's a vampire," she told me.

"What smell you pick up from him today?" she asked me. "That minty one again," "You're changing," she smiled. "Wow... is that good?" "Nessie that's brilliant!" she exclaimed and gave me a hug. "He probably knows that you're a vampire now," she told me. "Is that bad?" I asked. "No, just let him tell you...don't accuse him," she told me.

"Just to confirm that you're changing...how does Jacob smell?" "Like a dog..."I said, smiling slightly. "Poor you...you managed to escape it for so long!" "Do you ever get used to it?" "Yeah...about three or four years," she smiled.

Then the bell went to go back to class. I couldn't believe that Sameth was a vampire. I was relieved in a way; maybe I could have a friend that I could talk to about things; I wouldn't have to keep being careful.

Our first class was English which was great because my dad had been teaching me all of the novels from home. We were doing Hamlet which I had read loads of times so I had plenty of time so I had a good chance to talk to Sam throughout the class.

"How are you?" he asked when he walked in. "Oh I'm ok. What did you think of Rosalie?" "She seemed nice," he smiled. "So any news?" "No, you?" I asked. "No, have you any ideas about my secret?" he asked.

"Maybe a few...any ideas about me?"I asked. "I have a hunch," he smiled. I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine. The electric current began to flare up again. I leaned up towards him and he leaned towards me; then I suddenly pulled back.

A part of me really wanted to tell him that I was a vampire. I decided that I was going to; he wouldn't be in trouble, would he? "Sam... I do have a secret...and I really want to tell you...could I tell you at lunchtime?" I asked. "Sure," he smiled. When he smiled at me I got a funny feeling in my stomach.

The first few classes went by so slowly; I couldn't wait to tell Sam. There was also so much that I wanted to talk to him about. I was so curious about his past, how he was changed, was he a vampire for long, his human life; there was so much I wanted to know.

Finally lunchtime came; after what seemed like an age. I didn't go over to my family; I just hung out with Sam. He and I walked outside and went over to the corner where there were two trees. They had no leaves but it still looked beautiful.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" he asked sitting on the bench beneath the trees. I sat down beside him. "Earlier...when I introduced Rosalie to you...she sensed something about you...something which I had asked her about," "Ah," he said.

"We are vampires. I'm only a half vampire because my mom was human and my dad was a vampire, that's why I couldn't sense it off you and why you couldn't sense it off me," I told him taking a deep breath. "I knew there was something off about you," he smiled.

"You're a vampire too aren't you?" "Yes," he smiled. "How were you changed?" I asked. "I was born thirty years ago. When I was seventeen years old my dad was drunk and he beat me. My mom came home and rushed me to the hospital. My adoptive father Alexis was there and he changed me because I was nearly dead," he told me. "I'm so sorry," I smiled.

"It hurt for a few years. But what's a few years when you have eternity?" he smiled. I chuckled softly, "At least you got over it," I smiled. "Tell me your story," he said. "I was born nineteen years ago to a human and a vampire. Edward and Bella are my parents; I nearly killed her when she gave birth so they changed her then. I was a half vampire. I grew more rapidly than any other child but stopped when I reached the physical age of seventeen," I told him.

"I'm so glad I could tell you. At least I've got somebody to talk to," he chuckled. "I hated keeping it from you too, it's so hard to try and not make friends...because you know that eventually you will have to leave and they will die...but I couldn't help liking you...you're great," I smiled.

"I knew there was something special about when I first saw you, that's why I was so sour around you," he chuckled. "That's ok, I figured as much it was something like that," I smiled looking into his gorgeous emerald eyes not able to avert my gaze. He leaned towards me and I leaned towards him; the electric current getting stronger and stronger.

Then after a second I pulled back, breaking the stare but not the current. "So do we just carry on as normal?" I asked him. "Sure why not?" he exclaimed. Then we hung out for the rest of the day.

I felt so relieved when I had told him. I didn't like keeping secrets from him. After today I had learned many, many things. Firstly, Sameth was a vampire, secondly, I was becoming a full vampire and thirdly, I was uncontrollably, unwillingly and unconditionally in love with Sameth Prinston; but I also loved Jake. So what was I to do?


	5. Chapter 5

**Guilt:**

I couldn't do this to Jake but I couldn't help how I felt. I was truly infatuated with Sam. Of course I could allow nothing between us. Also I felt like Jake and I were drifting apart. I don't know why; I felt like we didn't talk or...you know...like we used to.

It was a Saturday and I was sitting around with nothing to do. Jake was out again hunting down rouge vampires; they had no luck so far. I was talking to Sam for ages on the phone but felt so guilty. I really needed to talk to him, I loved him so much I couldn't stay away but I felt so guilty because I loved Jake...just not the same way.

Finally, after about three hours of watching TV Jake came home. I threw my arms around him and kissed him; feeling nothing. "Hey honey!" Jake exclaimed. "Haven't seen you in ages!" he exclaimed. "Yeah," I chuckled thinking about Sameth again. Ugh! I had to get over this.

Jake sat down on the couch with me and I was cuddling into him. We weren't talking at all really; I was just thinking about Sameth. His gorgeous messy jet black hair, his gorgeous emerald eyes, his gorgeous perfectly toned body and his irresistible smile.

"What's wrong with you Nessie?" Jake asked. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You seem really out of sorts, kind of upset," he said. "I'm fine," I lied. "Are you sure?" he asked lifting me off of him and looking me in the eyes. "I'm fine!" I said slightly more harshly.

"Ok!" he exclaimed throwing his eyes up to heaven. Then he kissed me; I felt something small but nothing compared to what I felt when I was around Sam. I pulled back quickly and looked into the slightly angry eyes of Jake.

"Nessie, is there something wrong with you?!"He asked angrily. "Me?! I'm fine! I've just been missing you like crazy!"I shouted back. "Fine! Fine! Calm down!" he shouted. I couldn't understand where this fight originated. It just seemed to come from nowhere.

"I calm down! You're the one that started this!" I shouted. Then dad came in. "Renesme, is everything ok?" he asked. "Fine!" I said storming out and grabbing my mobile phone. I ran away from the house and rang the only number that I usually rang.

"Sam!" I shouted into the phone angrily. "Nessie? Is everything ok?" he chuckled slightly. "I'm fine! I'm just after having a row with a friend!" I shouted into the phone again. "Do you need to talk?" he asked softly; calming me down. "Yes, please?" I sighed.

"I'll meet you in the park in ten minutes..." he said and hung up. I noticed over the last while that Jake and I had been growing farther apart. I didn't talk to him as much as I used to and anytime we kissed it just wasn't as special. Any time I spoke to Jake I was always thinking about Sameth.

I ran to the park as quickly as possible. I was there within three minutes to find him waiting there with a smile on his face. "You're always so early!" I laughed. "I could say the same to you! We're not supposed to meet for another seven and a half minutes!" he chuckled.

"It's great to see you," I smiled hugging him. "You too!" he smiled hugging back. "What was wrong with you?" he asked nicely. "I had a row with my boyfriend," I said glumly. "Oh, your boyfriend," he said glumly. I wondered did he feel the same way.

"Well...we've been drifting apart lately... I don't think we'll last much longer..." I said glumly. I really didn't want to break up with Jake but I thought that he was falling out of love with me and Sam in love with me.

"I'm sorry," he said holding me close to him. I felt an electric current flare up; it was the strongest I'd ever felt. "I've fallen in love with somebody else and I think it's tearing us apart," I said glumly looking into his eyes. He looked back into mine as deeply.

"Love can be such a terrible thing...you love somebody so much and yet you can't be with them. It tears you up inside eh?" "You've been in love before?" I asked; admiring his sensitivity. "Am in love," he corrected looking deeply into my eyes. Then things just sort of...happened.

He leaned towards me and I leaned towards him. Our faces were coming closer and closer and closer, our lips becoming closer, closer and closer until they eventually met. When we kissed I felt like I was on fire.

Our lips were dancing together as our tongues were; in perfect unison. He put his hand up and caressed my face with his cool hand. I felt so good; yet so bad. I felt bad over Jake; I knew this would hurt him but I couldn't help it.

Then we both pulled back. "I'm so sorry," he said looking away. "Yeah, me too," I said feeling embarrassed. "Can we just forget this ever happened? I don't want to break up you and your boyfriend," he said. "Yeah that's ok," I smiled back.

Then Jake came up to us. "Hey Nessie! I'm sorry about earlier!" he shouted running over to me. "Who's this?" Sameth asked. "It's Jake, my fiancé," I told him. Jake came up to us. "Who's this?" he asked looking jealous. "This is my friend Sameth Prinston," I told him. "He's a vampire," I added.

Jake just nodded at him. "So...where've you been the last few nights?" he asked Sam. "That's none of your business," Sam said hostilely. "So you're just a new vampire around here and you haven't had anything to do with these killings?" he said.

"What are you implying wolf!?" Sam asked angrily. "It just seems strange..." he said. "Sam, I'm sorry about this. Jake, we're going home...now!" I shouted dragging him along with me. "I won't let you kill again!" shouted Jake. "Get a life!" Sam shouted back.

I was giving out to Jake the whole way home. "What is your problem?!" I shouted. "Did you see the way he was looking at you?!" Jake shouted angrily. "What?!" I shouted defensively. "He likes you! I'm not allowing anybody steal you from me!"

"You think that I'd allow that to happen?!" I shouted angrily. I was angry because he was right. "You and I have just been drifting apart Nessie! You and I don't seem to be as close anymore!" he began to cry slightly. "Jake! I love you!" I cried.

"Is everything ok?" Rosalie came in looking concerned. "Can I please talk to you?" I cried walking out of the room. "Mutt, if you've hurt her, so help me god I'll!" I cut her off, "Please Rose," I cried and we both went up to her room.

"What wrong Nessie?" she asked putting he arm around me. "Rose, does loving two people at once make you a bad person?" I asked. "No, why?" "I'm after falling in love with Sameth...the one you met earlier. We were in the park and we...we...kissed!" I cried even harder.

"Nessie, he seems like a really nice guy, I think that you two would be extremely happy together," she said softly. "But then Jake came to the park after we'd kissed. He accused Sameth of all those killings, that's why I'm so angry," I said softly.

"Oh Nessie!" Rose exclaimed. "If you love Sameth then you should really talk to them both. There's no point in hurting yourself, Sameth and Jake. Talk to them..." she said. "I guess I better tell Jake," I said softly opening the door.

"If you need me just call," Rose said softly. "Thanks," I replied and walked into the living room. "Jake?" I called. He wasn't there so I looked around the rest of the house not able to find him. "Alice?!" I called. She came running down stairs. "Nessie what's wrong?" she asked. Rose, mom, dad, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle came running.

"Do you know where Jake's gone!? Please say you can envision it! We're after having a row and I need to talk to him?" I cried. Mom came down and hugged me. I held on to her really tightly. "He's going to some vampire...to...kill him?" she said sounding shocked.

"Oh my God! Where!?" I cried. "In the park," she said softly. I ran straight out of the house and headed to the park at the fastest speed possible. I could hear them all calling my name and running after me. I ignored them; I couldn't let Jake kill Sameth, I just couldn't.

When the park came into sight I saw Jake running up to Sam hitting him across the head causing him to fall. "STOP!" I screamed running up to them. Jake had a saw in his hands. I ran up and hit Jake a wallop across the face. "You son of a bitch!" I screamed knocking him off his feet.

"He's a killer Renesme! He has to go!" he screamed. "You have no proof!" I screamed. The rest of my family arrived. Rosalie and Emmett ran over to Jake to restrain him. "A saw won't cut us you know?!" Emmett exclaimed. Sameth laughed.

I went over to him and hugged him. The electric current flared stronger than it ever had. I was crying; "Shush Nessie, it's ok," he said softly hugging me. "I'm so sorry," I cried. "Listen Nessie, I'm going to leave you alone, I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said softly and ran off.

"You dumb dog!" Rosalie exclaimed. Mom went over and hit him. "What was that for!?" "Look how you've made my daughter feel! Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you can go around bashing everyone!" "Honey, are you ok?"Mom said hugging me.

"I...I need to talk to you," I cried. "Rosalie told me on the way over...she didn't want to but I forced her," she told me. "Told you what?!" Jake shouted. "Back off!" I shouted. "So you want humans to die?!" he shouted. "No! You're just jealous of him!" I shouted. "Then why don't you just run off to him?!" Jake shouted angrily.

Then I just ran off crying. I followed Sameth's scent and it led me to a really big house. It was large, white and it looked extremely extravagant. "Sameth," I called quietly knowing that he would hear me. Then the door opened and I saw a large, black figure emerge with pale white skin in the contrast with the rest of him.

I ran up to him, threw my arms around him and kissed him. The electric current flared out of all control. I was on fire; even touching his cold skin my body was burning up. I felt like I was experiencing true passion. I held onto him never wanting to let go.

"I'm so sorry about all of this," Sam said guiltily. "Sssh," I said putting my finger gently over his mouth and then kissed him again. "Are you alone?" I asked. "Yes," he whispered back. We walked inside kissing on the way.

He led me up to his bedroom and threw me on his bed. As our tongues lashed off of each other's he began to unbutton my blouse. Taking it off he threw me down on the bed and took of his own top. Every moment we were touching seemed to go on for eternity; it was so...wonderful.

We made love like I had never made love before. We were lying in his bed talking. Then the sun rose and I decided that I better go home. "I better go home before my mom, dad, sisters and brothers don't worry," I told him.

"Can I see you later?" he asked. "Sure," I smiled and I ran home. When I walked in the door and into the living room everybody was there; Jake sitting in a corner on his own. I felt a pang of guilt. "Renesme!" both Rosalie and mom shouted in unison and hugged me.

"Where were you?" mom asked. "At Sameth's," I whispered too quietly for Jake to hear. "Nessie I'm so sorry!" Jake exclaimed with tears coming from his eyes. "Just leave me alone," I sighed. A tear came from my left eye and mom hugged me. "You heard her Jacob," Edward snapped.

"Fine," he said and walked out then walking back about two seconds later. "Nessie, I'm really sorry, I hope you can forgive me," he said glumly and walked off. "Are you ok?" my mom asked me. "I'll be fine," I said weakly.

Then Alice came bursting in. "Nessie! Nessie!" she roared. "What?" I asked. "Did Jacob say where he was going?" she asked. "No, why?" I asked. "I've had a vision," she said glumly. "Of what?" I said feeling horror struck. "It's Sameth and Jacob fighting..." she said. "Alice, what's wrong?" I asked looking at her horror struck face. "Sameth got some of his friends to accompany him to find Jacob...they're going to kill him."

When she said that I nearly exploded; it made me realise how much I loved Jacob. I couldn't believe I'd treated him so badly. I got the image of Jacob flashing through my mind; just lying there whimpering in pain, it nearly killed me.


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank Brendonfish for suggestions for the situation with the love triangle. She suggested something which helped me work out a dramatic ending! Thanks! Please read and review! :D**

**The Forest:**

I started crying hysterically. I clung onto my mom. "Why did I sleep with Sameth!? How did I even love him?! How could I even consider leaving him?! I love him so much!? Oh no!" I cried. Mom hugged me. "Don't worry Nessie, he'll be ok," she said.

"Alice, what type of environment were they in?" Carlisle asked. "It was like, a forest, but there are tonnes of them here," she moaned. "There are nine of us, we can take one each, there's only ten," Carlisle suggested. "I'm not leaving Renesme on her own like this!" dad exclaimed. "I'll go with her," Rosalie suggested. "No Rose, get Bella to go with her, you're faster," Carlisle ordered.

We set out about five minutes later to search all of the forests. Mom was going with me; at least I wasn't on my own. I was crying in the forest. "Nessie," mom said holding me up. "He's strong, we'll hold him off for a while, we'll get there," she said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," I cried.

We started running again with no success. After about a half an hour, "Nessie, he's not here, let's meet up with the others," she said. Ten minutes later we met at the centre of town. They were all there. "None of us had any luck; he must be in the other forest. We'll get there on time if we leave now," Carlisle said calmly and we all started running.

This forest was the biggest of the lot; we had to split up into nine to cover the whole place quickly. "Nessie, I'll have to leave you on your own if we have any chance of helping Jake," mom told me. "I love you mom," I said. "I love you too," she smiled kissing me on the cheek. "Good luck!" Rosalie exclaimed giving me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Thank you for being like a mother to me," I smiled. "Why are you thanking me?" she said looking so happy. "In case I find them; they'll kill me, I'm not a full vampire," I said. "They won't do anything to you!" Rosalie exclaimed hugging me. Then we all ran off in separate directions.

I was sniffing frantically; trying to pick up the scent of any vampire with no success. After what seemed like eternity I heard talking. It was faint; I could barely hear it, I headed east where the sound was coming from.

When I got there was a strong scent of vampires, I felt way stronger, it was strange, and I could get an extremely strong smell of dog. Jake! He was close! I was a full vampire! Just in the nick of time!

"Jake!" I screamed running into an empty area of the forest. It was a meadow. The rest of the Cullens were there, surrounding the whole lot of them in a circle. There was one gap, which I took up. Jake was growling like crazy; he had changed.

"Jake!" I screamed hoping he would understand me. "I'm so sorry about everything! I'm sorry for being snappy! I'm sorry for being a bad fiancé! I'm sorry for being unfaithful! And I'm sorry I didn't let you kill the sick, vile Sameth Prinston!" I screamed beginning to cry.

"Sick and vile?!" Sameth turned around laughing. I looked into his emerald eyes which were no longer emerald. They had a deep black colour in the middle and his irises were blood red. He was wearing all black as usual. His face even looked black.

He was still pale, but he had this dark aura about him. "What happened to you!?" I screamed. "You never loved me!" he laughed. "I know now I love Jake, I feel nothing but disgust and hatred towards you!" I screamed.

"Why do you think you fell in love with me? Why would I love you?" he said evilly. "Your eyes..." I whispered. "Yes Renesme! My eyes, how did you think they were emerald? Every vampire has a power...mine is hypnotism!" he shouted. "You sick son of a bitch!" I screamed.

"You weren't saying that last night Nessie," he laughed. I heard Jacob snarl. "I wasn't me last night obviously! Oh my God! You turned me against Jake! You led us here!" I shouted. "Yes! I like to have a bit of fun with my games," he laughed.

"I'm bored now," he moaned. "Should I get little Nessie to occupy me?" he laughed. "No!" mom screamed. He walked over to me, his walk so gorgeous, his eyes turning emerald, no Nessie, it's a trick, he's not like that, you love Jake, I told myself.

He walked over and he tried to kiss me. I slapped him across the face sending him to the ground. "Naughty," he laughed. His eyes were back to their normal colour, his dark aura emerging again, he tried to kiss me, more roughly this time.

Then I heard Jake roar and jump on Sam, they were tossing and turning fighting. I screamed and the rest of the family began to fight the other five vampires. The sounds were ferocious; I noticed so much more being a full vampire, my power of shielding myself and others, it worked.

I started attacking random vampires trying to help out. "Light a big fire!" shouted Emmett. I grabbed a load of wood and managed to get them lighting from two pieces of wood. Soon the wood pile was on fire. Emmett had torn a vampire apart and Alice was throwing the dismembered vampire into the fire, this happened with the other four, but not Sameth.

Relieved to have killed the rest of them we all turned around to face one little vampire; who was about to take a bite out of Jacob. "No!" I screamed running over. A vampire's venom was poison to a werewolf, if he got one tiny drop into Jake's body, Jake would die.

I threw myself in front of his mouth taking the bite into my neck. It stung like crazy. I started screaming. I was in too much pain to get up. My whole body was burning and everything was black. After what seemed like an age I started to see again. As I opened my eyes everything seemed more vivid, more beautiful; especially Jacob.

"What happened?" I asked. "You were only changing to a full vampire. Sameth finished the job," mom told me giving me a hug. "How's Jake?" I asked. "I'm fine," I heard his sweet voice say behind me. I jumped up and gave him a kiss.

"Jake! I'm so sorry! He hypnotised me! I didn't know what I was saying or doing!" I screamed. "It's ok. I heard you tell me," he smiled. "You understood," I smiled. "Yes," he laughed kissing me again. This kiss was truly like nothing I'd ever felt before.

"I'm glad you're both ok," mom smiled. "Sorry for hitting you Jake," she chuckled. "You're ok, I'm glad you were looking after her," he laughed.

Then we began to walk home. Jake having his arm around me the whole way home; I felt so secure. "After all of this there's one thing that we forgot," Alice laughed. "What's that?" I asked.

"You're wedding is tomorrow!" she laughed. "Oh yeah!" I exclaimed looking up at Jake. "What?" he smiled. "You still want to marry me don't you?" I asked. "Why wouldn't I you daft cow?!" he laughed kissing me again.

I could've stayed there kissing him for eternity. I was truly happy. I loved Jake so much, I can't believe that I thought otherwise.

I can't believe that this time a few hours ago I was in love with Sameth, Jake was the only man in my life and the only one there would ever be. "I love you Jacob Black," I smiled. "I love you too soon to be Mrs. Renesme Black!"


End file.
